Some seat belt retractors are so designed as to permit the retractor to exert a retracting force on the belt at all times irrespective of the posture assumed by the passenger restrained thereby. Thus the belt always applies pressure to the body of the passenger to induce discomfort and increase the rate of fatigue. Thus, hitherto, some passengers have avoided the use of seat belts for the reasons just set forth.